Uchiha Chronicles: The First Chapter
by Uchiha-Hiei
Summary: I don't feel like giving a summary. Also i would like to say i don't own Naruto. I do however own the OC's.


Naruto Chronicles: Clash Leaf vs. Sound

"Where is DJ?" asked a brown and purple haired girl, her large white eyes full of anger. "Late as usual," smirked a raven haired boy, his green eyes cold and calculating. "I wonder what his excuse is this time Matt," the girl said to the boy. "Probably something ridiculous as usual Connie," the raven haired boy replied. There was then a puff of smoke and there was their Jonin standing next to them. "You're late DJ," Connie said. "Yeah sorry about that, along the way a black cat crossed my path so I was really careful on the way here," explained the black haired Jonin. "LIAR!" yelled Connie. "Eh heh heh," laughed DJ. "Would it kill you to get here on time?" asked Matt sarcastically. "Isn't it time for you to be attacked by a girl mob Mr. Great Uchiha?" said DJ. Just as soon as DJ said that a mob of girls showed up. "There he is!" screamed one of the girls. "Please go out with me!" screamed a bunch of girls. "Uh run," Connie told him. Without any words Matt took off running.

Matt was being chased down the streets by crazed fan girls. "For the last time no I won't go out with any of you!" he yelled still running. "We know you don't mean it." They said still chasing him. After 10 more minutes of running he said "That's it I'm mad, Shadow Clone Jutsu," then 15 more Matt's appeared next to him. "Spread out!" he yelled. The clones then split up. A part of the group took after each clone, while the original managed to slip away unnoticed. The original then hid inside of an ally. Suddenly he noticed that he wasn't alone. Somebody was in the ally with him. "Hn, hello Sasuke," said Matt to the figure. "Hn, how'd you know it was me?" asked Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't really need an answer he took one look at Matt's eyes and instead of his usual green eyes were blood red ones. "I think you know," said Matt his eyes returning to normal. "Anyway how long should we stay here?" asked Matt. "Don't know, but I say we make a run for it now," replied Sasuke. "Yeah," agreed Matt. "Ready…set…go!" they both said running. However it was to no avail the minute they took a step outside girls were all over them. They were literally tackled to the ground. They tried to get away but it was all pointless they couldn't get rid of them.

"DISPERSE NOW" came a very loud voice. Matt and Sasuke managed to look through the girls that were literally on top of them to see a very angry Tsunade followed by Sakura and Connie. "Get off them now before I get all your Jonin over here!" she screamed. "Yes mam," they all said scared of the Hokage. "Thanks Tsunade," they said wiping the dirt off themselves. "Yeah whatever," said the Hokage walking away. "Oh by the way Matt, Connie, Sasuke, Sakura get DJ, Kakashi, and Naruto and meet me in my office. "Got it," they all said. They picked up Naruto, Kakashi, and DJ and headed down to the Hokage Office. "Alright, I'm giving you a B rank 

mission," said Tsunade. "A, question why do all of us have to go," asked Sakura. "Because I don't want to take any chances on this one, also I've seen how well your teams work together." Explained Tsunade. "Now go get ready to leave," said Tsunade. "Yes," they all said. Everybody then left to get packed.

An hour later Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Connie, Matt, and even Sakura's sister Eureka were waiting for Kakashi and DJ. "Hey Sasuke after the mission want to go on date?" asked Sakura. "Just as Sasuke was about to answer no, something stopped him. Something was different about how she asked him this time. This time it wasn't an obsessive girly voice. She had asked him kindly. He was about to answer when somebody said "Don't get your hopes up Sakura he'll say no as usual." It was Naruto that had said it. Then just to prove Naruto wrong Sasuke said "Sure Sakura, it'll be fun." Sakura just stood there in shock at what she had just heard. Sasuke had said yes to go on a date with her. Then there was silence.

After another 20 minutes of waiting DJ and Kakashi finally showed up. "You're late again!" screamed Sakura, Eureka, and Connie. "Uh sorry about that it's just that we-""Zip it!" they screamed just as DJ and Kakashi were about to give one of their lame excuses. "Come on lets get going," said Sasuke. He and Matt had already started going on ahead. The others ran to catch up. After about an hour of walking Sakura asked "So what is the mission anyway?"'We're to protect a document that they think might be stolen tonight," replied DJ. "Another all-nighter you got to be kidding me," whined Naruto. "Get over it loser," said Sasuke and Matt punching him in the head. While Naruto was on the floor balling everyone else had gone on ahead. When Naruto was done balling he screamed "Hey wait for me," running after them.

It was now night and time to set up camp. While the boys set up the tents, the girls decided to check out their surroundings. While they were walking they came upon a lake. They decided to check it out. "Wow it's really beautiful out here," exclaimed Eureka wandering out onto the shore. "Eureka careful who knows what's out there," warned Connie but it was too late. Suddenly Eureka started sinking. "What the?!" she screamed. "Its quicksand," said Sakura. "You wait here I'll go get the boys," said Connie running off. Sakura decided to try and get Eureka out, but when she did she fell in herself. "Sakura!" cried Eureka. The two twins couldn't help each other because they were both sinking. "Help!" they screamed.

The boys had just finished setting up camp when Connie came running in out of breath. "Eureka… Sakura… quicksand," huffed Connie. Matt and Sasuke had heard enough they disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Sakura and Eureka were almost completely under the sand. Up to their necks was already under. They managed to raise their hands out of the sand to try and signal for help. Suddenly they felt their hands being squeezed. They saw Matt and Sasuke on the branches 

above trying to pull them out. "Sakura, Eureka...hang on!" they said. They were slowly being pulled out of the sand, but then it happened. They branches Matt and Sasuke were on broke and they fell into the sand as well. They each landed by one of the girls. Sasuke by Sakura and Matt by Eureka. "Help!" they all cried.

DJ, Connie, Kakashi, and Naruto finally managed to get to the sand, but all they saw was four hands sink beneath the ground. "Sakura, Sasuke, Matt, Eureka." Said Kakashi, DJ, Connie, and Naruto. "They're gone," they said sadness in their voices. Suddenly they all saw purple chakra coming from the places where they sunk. They recognized it as curse mark chakra. "Suddenly two figures started to step out of the sand carrying two other unconscious figures, recognized as Sakura and Eureka. The two figures had black marks spread across their bodies and sharingan eyes. They set the two unconscious girls down. Suddenly the black marks receded into the mark on their necks. They now looked like Matt and Sasuke again. "So you used the curse marks even though you know the dangers," said Kakashi. "They were in trouble so--""Don't worry I understand," said Kakashi. "Uh, what happened?" asked Eureka and Sakura waking up. "They saved you," said DJ pointing his finger at Matt and Sasuke. "Thank you!" they said rather energetically hugging them. Everybody smiled and went back to camp.

Meanwhile…"You know your mission, now go team sound," said Orochimaru. "Yes Lord Orochimaru," three hooded figures said disappearing. The figures began to travel. "So Zach I bet you're looking foreword to this so you can have at making her yours" said one of them. "Yeah Kabuto, but I also hope he's there so I can kill him," said Zach. "What about you Erik, are you looking foreword to this too," said Kabuto. "Yessss." Said Erik pure bloodlust in his voice. "Well if we want to get there on time we better hurry up," said Zach. "Right, okay speed it up some team sound," said Kabuto. The three ninja then sped up to almost unbelievable speeds. "This time I'll make sure I make it so you can't have anymore eye transplants, DJ." Thought Kabuto to himself.

"Here's your pay for the mission and thank you again," said the client of their mission. They all began to leave. They had managed to make it almost halfway to the village when it began to get dark. "Looks like it's gonna rain," said Sasuke. "Yeah, we better find shelter," Kakashi said. "There's a hotel up ahead so we'll stay there for the night." said Connie her byakugan active. "Ok let's go," said Kakashi as it began to rain.

They shortly made it to the hotel, but before they went in Eureka asked "So who's paying?" "I will," said Kakashi. He then went in and paid. When he came back out he said "Here's how it will work, it'll be four to a room. Naruto, Connie, DJ, and I will be in one room and the Uchiha twins and the Haruno twins are in the other." When the two sets of twins heard that they all blushed. "Oh great I'm stuck with a bunch guys," complained Connie. "Oh get over it," said Naruto. "What was that punk," said Connie cracking her knuckles. "Nothing!" said 

Naruto who was scared. "Moving on, grab your stuff and go to your rooms," said DJ handing out room keys. The two sets of twins grabbed their keys and headed to their room. When they got to their room they weren't too happy. There were only two beds. "What was that stupid Hentai thinking," said Matt referring to Kakashi. "You two can have the beds we'll take the floor." The Uchiha brothers said sitting on the floor. "Okay," they said kind of disappointed. "Night." They said to the boys. "Yeah," they said back. They then went to sleep.

Eureka woke up with a start. She had heard something outside. She saw the door to the balcony was open. She walked out to see Matt standing out in the rain. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here for much longer," she said. "What do you want?" he asked. "To ask you what you're thinking standing out here in the rain." She said. "I just wanted to be alone for a while," he replied. "Well do you mind if I join you? She asked. "Go ahead just don't blame me if you get sick," he replied. She walked over to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He blushed at this. They stayed like that for a while standing in the rain. Suddenly they heard a thump. They turned around to see that Sakura had fallen out of bed and had landed by Sasuke. Sasuke subconsciously put his arm around Sakura. Eureka giggled at this and Matt smirked. "Should we wake them up?" asked Eureka. "Nah lets leave them like this then have a good laugh in the morning," Matt replied as he lay down on Sakura's bed. "Hey we should take pictures for the Hentai idiots," Eureka said. "Good idea," Matt replied pulling out a camera. They snapped a bunch of shots for future use. "You never know these might come in handy latter," Eureka said looking at the photos. "Whatever, night." said Matt going to sleep. "Night," she said back.

……….

"We've found them," said Zach looking in the hotel video. "Good we'll ambush them tomorrow," said Kabuto. "Why wait why not just kill them now why they're asleep," hissed Erik bloodlust in his voice. "Because what fun would that be," replied Zach. "I guess you're right," replied Erik sitting down to go to sleep. "Zach you take the first watch," ordered Kabuto dozing off. "Whatever," he replied.

...

Eureka yawned as she woke up. She saw that Sakura and Sasuke were still in the same position as last night and Matt was still asleep. She crept over to wake up Matt. She shook him a couple of times. "Wake up… wake up," she said continuing to shake him. "Un 5 more minutes," he moaned. "Alright you leave me no choice," she said. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a bull horn. She put in some earplugs, put some on Sasuke and Sakura, and pressed the button. HONNNNNK!! "Ahh!" screamed Matt shooting up from bed. He looked over at Eureka. "What the hell Eureka?!" he yelled. "You wouldn't get up so I forced you up," she replied taking out her ear plugs and Sasuke and Sakura's. "Whatever," he said getting up. 

They looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. "Well they look like they slept fine," they said. "Well let's wake them up," said Matt reaching for the bull horn. "No need look," she said pointing to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura had begun to wake up. "Well you two appear to have hit it off," said Eureka. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. They quickly sprang away from each other blushing. "It not like we knew we were going to end up like this," they said. "Right," replied Eureka sarcastically. Sasuke and Sakura scowled. "We'll meet you in the hall, you two play nice," Eureka said walking into the hall with Matt following. Sasuke and Sakura blushed, and started to get ready.

Connie, Matt, Eureka, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood in the hall waiting on their Jonin. "Why is it that we're always waiting on those hentai freaks?" asked Naruto. "Why are you asking me?" replied Connie. Just then Kakashi and DJ appeared in large puffs of smoke. "Can't you just use the door?" asked Connie. "We could but we chose not to," they said. "Whatever lets get going," said Sasuke him and Matt already walking towards the checkout desk. Everybody stopped arguing paid and left.

When they got outside they started heading in the direction of the leaf village. "Hey look there we go by the Valley of the End on the way there," said Connie looking at the map. "Awesome lets stop there for a little bit," said Sakura and Eureka. "Whatever," said the Uchiha's. "Sure," said the Jonin. "ALL RIGHT!" yelled the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. Once the discussion was over they continued walking.

"Alright now," said Kabuto. "Right!" said Zach and Erik. The three of them lunged at the leaf ninjas, pure malice in their eyes.

The leaf ninja were starring at the valley when it happened. The girls were watching the falls when they saw something hit the water. There were three splashes. Then something hit Connie, Eureka, and Sakura over the edge of the valley. When they finally realized what was happening they had already hit the water. When they broke the surface they saw a twisted and evil face looking down at them. "Hello ladies," he spoke with bloodlust in his voice. "Erik," said Connie. Erik then proceeded to knock out Sakura and Eureka pick them up and take off. "Catch me if you can," said Erik running off. "STOP!" screamed Naruto trying to punch Erik. "Please," he said knocking Naruto out. He then picked him up and continued to run. "Come back here!" yelled Connie getting up and taking off after him.

Meanwhile… Kakashi and DJ were fighting Kabuto. "Kakashi head back to the village and get help," said DJ. "Right," said Kakashi disappearing. "Kabuto I'm going to kill you," said DJ as both his sharingan and byakugan came to life. "Bring it," said Kabuto as they lunged at each other.

Meanwhile… Matt and Sasuke gasped as they broke the surface of the water. They looked up to see cold black eyes staring into there's. "Well hello boys," said the figure. "Zach," they said as they lunged out of the water at him. "Take this, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" they both yelled as blue and orange flames flew from their mouths. "Please, Fire Style: Black Fireball Jutsu." Said Zach as black flames flew from both his hands. The fires met in mid air and canceled each other out. "What how did he learn that jutsu?" said Matt confused. "No time to worry about that here he comes," said Sasuke as Zach lunged at them again. Suddenly he made a mysterious hand sign. "Hidden Shadow Hands," he said as another set of arms appeared under his normal one. "What the hell?" they said. Zach then threw 2 punches at each of them. Matt and Sasuke barely had time to block the punches. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!" yelled Matt as he spat fire at Zach. "Please," said Zach, but then something unusual happened the fire disappeared in mid air. "What," said Zach. "Ha guess you're not as good as you thought," said Sasuke appearing behind him. "Hmph, not bad but not good enough," said Zach as he disappeared. "What?!" cried Sasuke as Zach appeared behind him and threw him into Matt. When Matt and Sasuke collided they disappeared with a pop. "Hmph, shadow clones," said Zach not surprised. "Yeah take this," they said coming down from above chidori's charged. "Hmph," said Zach. Then Zach put his hand in the chidori position. "What?" the Uchiha's said. Black lightning appeared in Zach's hand. "Dark Chidori." He said. Then he lunged at them.

Connie continued to chase Erik deeper into the forest. "Come back here coward," she said. Erik smiled and jumped through the trees. Connie jumped through the same trees and emerged in a meadow. There standing in the middle of the meadow was Erik an evil grin on his face. "Where are they Erik?" she asked as the earth seal began to spread over her body. "Right here," he said pointing to the tree behind him. There they were tied to the tree, they were all out cold. Then without words they charged each other. Their fists collided with each other's faces. They both flew back and landed on their feet. "Hmph, looks like I can go all out with you," Erik said a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Black chakra began to leak from Erik. His entire body began to change. His muscles bulged, his hair got longer and turned gray. He also removed his scratched leaf headband to reveal a third eye. Finally he black angel wings appeared on his back. "I never thought I'd get to use this form," he said smiling. "Bring it," said Connie as the curse mark finished spreading across her body. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!" she said as a shark shaped blast of water flew at Erik. "Hmph," he said swatting it aside. "What the hell is he," she said as her Byakugan came to life. "My turn, Darkness Style: Dark Shroud," he said. Suddenly the surrounding area became black and lifeless. They charged at each other again, but this time Erik disappeared and then reappeared behind Connie. He then punched her in the back. "Ugn," she said as she flew forward from the punch. She quickly recovered and ran forward again. Blue chakra appeared in her hand. It was rotating. "Rasengan!" she screamed as she slammed the chakra ball into Erik. He flew back while spinning. He landed standing but he was having trouble standing. 

"Interesting,cough cough" he said as he coughed up blood. He then charged again but this time he started forming a black ball of chakra that was rotating. "Dark Rasengan!" he yelled as he charged, but he stopped a few feet from her. He began to cough up more blood and collapsed to the ground. "Damn it looks like you win," he said as he breathed his last breath. "huff huff" she said as she collapsed to the ground smiling.

DJ and Kabuto's kunai clashed in mid air. "I'd love to stay and play with you but I have to go now," Kabuto said as he disappeared through the trees. "No come back here," said DJ but he collapsed to the ground. "Damn it my chakra, he must have absorbed it every time we clashed, damn some day I'll avenge my teammates." DJ thought as he became unconscious.

The two chidori's of Matt and Sasuke met Zach's dark chidori in mid air. The attacks cancelled each other out. "Hmph you two are an embarrassment to the Uchiha name," said Zach coldly. That did it Zach had crossed the line. Matt and Sasuke's sharingan eye's were filled with anger now. The heaven seal spread across their bodies. They charged at Zach. "Take this," they said as they disappeared and reappeared in front of him. They then kicked him into the air. They then used the Lion's Barrage. "Double Lion's Barrage!" they said as they slammed him into the ground. "Hmph not bad," he said as he got up, his lip bleeding. "Too bad I'm still alive," he said as he charged at him. He tried to punch them in the face but all 4 of his hands were stopped by Sasuke. Matt then came up behind him and stabbed him using chidori. "Ugh," he said. "I'm not done yet," he said. Suddenly he made two hand signs. "This is a jutsu I can only use when I'm about to die, Forbidden jutsu: Self Explosion. Zach then exploded. Matt and Sasuke were hit by the explosion. When the explosion was gone Matt and Sasuke were laying on the ground battered, bruised, bleeding, and close to death. "We…did it." They said as they closed their eyes.

. . .

Matt began to stir. He heard something it sounded like people. He opened his eyes to see bright lights. He realized he was in a hospital. He looked around Connie and DJ were in the beds across from him. Sasuke was in the bed next to him. Then he realized something else was on Sasuke's bed. It was pink. Then he realized it was Sakura. She was sleeping next to him and Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her. He then noticed Eureka was sleeping in a chair with her head on his bandaged chest. "Hey Eureka wake up, it's time to wake up," he said. Eureka's eyes fluttered open. "Matt your alright, the doctors said you'd be out for days." Eureka said hugging him. "Eureka I can't breath," he said a little out of breath. "Sorry," she said letting go. "It's okay, hey look over there." He said gesturing towards Sasuke's bed. Eureka looked and saw Sasuke and Sakura. She laughed. Which woke up DJ and Connie. "Morning guys," Matt said. They were about to say something when they noticed Sasuke and Sakura. They laughed to. "Hey guys want to help me out with something," said DJ a mischievous look on his face. "Sure," 

they all said. DJ then whispered something in their ears. Everybody laughed at this. Eureka helped Matt up and then they all clustered around Sasuke's bed. Then they all yelled "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Sasuke and Sakura's eyes bolted open. They then noticed the position they were in and jumped away from each other blushing. Everybody except them laughed.

two weeks later

It had been a week since everybody had been let out of the hospital. Matt was running through the village when he ran into Eureka. "Hey Eureka have you seen Sasuke at all I need him for something," he asked. "No sorry but come to think of it I haven't seen Sakura either," she said. "Have you noticed how those two never seem to around anymore, I mean everyday they disappear for hours on end," asked Matt. "Yeah I have, where do you think they are?" she asked. "Beats me lets go check the training ground," he said walking towards the training grounds.

They were walking through the woods when they saw DJ, Kakashi, Naruto, and Connie crouching behind a bush. "What are you guys doing?" asked Eureka. "Sshh be quiet and come here," DJ whispered. Matt and Eureka then crouched down behind the bush and looked through. They couldn't believe what they saw. Sasuke and Sakura were leaned up against a tree and they were making out. Matt looked at DJ who gave him the get ready to surprise them look which he passed on to the others. DJ didn't expect Matt to jump out to because he was Matt. DJ and the others then jumped out and surprised Sasuke and Sakura, who quickly pushed away from each other. "So this is what you guys were doing all this time," DJ said. Sasuke and Sakura blushed. Matt then came out from behind the bush. "Come on Sasuke we got to head back, we'll need rest for tomorrows mission," Matt said as he walked away. Sasuke then kissed Sakura and went to catch up with him. Sakura then went home with Eureka.

. . .

"So Kabuto was the mission a success?" asked Orochimaru. "Yes Matt and Sasuke successfully defeated Zach, there abilities are greatly improved making them all the better when they finally join us, however unfortunately we did loose Erik, that Hyuuga brat whom you gave the Earth Seal did it." Kabuto explained. "All necessary to test the strength of those two." Said Orochimaru an evil smile on his face.

...

Meanwhile a figure stood over Erik's lifeless figure. "Pathetic Erik you lost to that Hyuuga brat" it spoke. "However i have need of your talents so..." He made some hand signs. "Forbidden Jutsu: Reincarnation". Suddenly Erik's eyes snapped open. "Where am I?" he asked confused. "Your alive," it said. "How is this possible?" "I used to Forbidden Reincarnation Jutsu," it replied. "Well thank you but i have to go train so i can destroy my half cousins Matt and Sasuke. I also now have to get back at that Hyuuga girl." he said as he began to walk off. "Do you honestly think you can beat them the way you are now?" it asked. Erik didn't say anything. "I didn't think so. Would you like me to train you so that you will be able to? You've already seen what i'm capable of." it said. "Would i have to do anything?" Erik asked. "Just one thing," it replied smiling. "What?" asked Erik. It smiled malevolently "Assist in the destruction of the leaf". Erik smiled "I've got no problem with that". "Very well lets go we need to start your training." it began to walk away with Erik following. "By the way what is your name?" It stopped. "My name is Pein."

THE END?


End file.
